The Spell is Broken: Memories Return
by 96flowers
Summary: Harry's life is about to make a drastic change. Lily's not his mother? He isn't Human? Dumbledore ripped apart his family? What? Read as Harry learns the truth behind his birth, finds his other half, walks the line between dark and light, and learns who his true enemy is. Good!Tom Bad!Dumbles Some Weasley!Bashing. Slash! MPreg! This has become my NaNoRiMo project! Update 11/04
1. Summer Depression andThe Truth?

**Okay, so this little story has been smothering my muse so that I couldn't get the next chapter of Through The Veil written till this one is at least started. Please tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

OoOoOoOoO

The Spell is Broken: Memories Return

Chapter One

Summer Depression and... The Truth?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"**The Truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is." ~ Winston Churchill **

OoOoOoOoOoO

#4 Privet Drive

July 30th

11:45 PM

'So much for leaving by my birthday,' Harry Potter thought sadly as he watched the old, broken clock tick down till midnight for his 17th birthday. 'Dumbledore promised that I would have been picked up a week ago so I could spend time with Sirius and Remus before school.'

At the end of his previous year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had promised that he need not spend the whole summer, or even half of it, at his Aunts and Uncles. With Sirius having gotten a proper trial then married to Remus, Harry was legally supposed to be with them, but Dumbledore had pulled the blood wards card and said he needed to return to Privet Drive. Sirius, Remus and Harry had all protested but they had lost the battle when McGonagall and Molly stepped in and enforced it.

Now, Harry wasn't abused at his relatives' home, but he wasn't cared for either. After the fiasco with the Dementors Harry was given a bit more freedom in the house. He wasn't forced to do chores and he was no longer punished if any magic happened. He had to keep his room clean, do his own laundry and cooking, but not the whole families. It was a bit of a peace treaty between the four.

Harry knew that once the clock struck midnight he would receive an inheritance and be a legal magical adult. He believed that it would be a simple magical boost. Little did he know how wrong he was…

When the clock struck midnight and Harry was suddenly very tired and passed out asleep never seeing the soft glow his skin took as his magic changed his body or the owls waiting at the window.

OoOoOoOoO

Spinners End

July 31st

12:03 AM

Potions Master and Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape was sitting in his living room staring morosely at his empty wine glass when a tapping was heard at his window. Obsidian eyes snapped to the noise and he glowered at the owl that dared come at that ungodly hour. Severus stood and let the owl in. Once the owl had been released of its burden it flew from the house not even waiting for a reply.

Severus was surprised at how heavy the letter was and flipped it to reveal the Gringotts seal. Quickly and carefully the Potions Master peeled open the envelope and removed the contents. He was again surprised to find letter from the goblins but also another sealed envelope with vaguely familiar handwriting. Unfolding the letter from the Goblins, Severus began to read;

_ Greetings Lord Severus Tobias Lucilius Snape-Prince, of the Ancient and Honored House of Prince;_

_ This letter is in regards to a request made by Lord James Charulus Prince-Potter. He came to the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts, a month before he went into hiding with the muggleborn Lily Evans, and requested a time delayed letter. When questioned about using this old and forgotten tradition he merely stated that he had things that needed explaining and he knew that he would not be able to do so in person. He gave this letter to send to you upon the seventeenth birthday of Heir Harald Severus James Potter-Prince. We also extended to you the title of Goblin Friend. If you accept the offer then after Lord Potter's letter is read and all things included are taken care of we would like to invite you to a meeting at Gringotts with your accounts manager, bank manager and a Goblin Healer for our own sake of minds that everything is the way it should be, with not only your accounts but with your health as well. A similar letter is being sent to Heir Potter-Prince with a time delayed letter as well as a similar invitation. _

_ May your Potions be potent and your will never waver,_

_ Gringotts Junior Manager Bloodclaw _

Severus had to reread the letter several times in order to completely understand what he was reading. 'Potter-Prince?' was the only thing that was able to go through his mind as he absentmindedly pulled James's letter from its envelope.

_ Hello Severus,_

_ You must be so confused and angry right now my love but please, I beg of you, read this letter till the end, if only to satisfy your insatiable curiosity. I am so sorry for what has happened, I wish I had just floo'd to the house that night. I was walking home from the Ministry like always, and because it was a habit, it was my downfall for capture. You, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail were at a meeting with Tom, I had missed the beginning because I was late getting off work, so I decided to head home and wait for you. I was ambushed by Dumbledore and his little club. They stunned me and took me to Hogwarts where they tried, and failed, to put a memory charm on me. What they didn't know was that when a submissive elf is carrying their body can resist almost all types of harmful magics. Yes, I was pregnant. That was another reason I didn't go to the meeting, I was going to tell you that night and I wished for it to be special. They found out after I had arrived at Hogwarts, they are going to try and use our child to end Tom. They had a half assed "prophecy" from that blind, delirious, old bat Trelawney. I do not know the contents, all I know is that talks of a child born at the end of July. That idiot muggleborn Evans had gotten herself knocked up and they think it's either hers or ours. In order to protect our child I had to act as if the memory charm had worked. They made it seem like I had married Evans and the child she carried was mine, not some muggle's she met in a bar. They made it seem like __**our**__ child was from a drunken night during a "marriage spat". I was forced to hide the pregnancy. On July 29 she gave birth to a daughter who died a few hours later. She died because, during the pregnancy, Evans had kept drinking and smoking. The girl was born very small and had so many problems that the healers said that they couldn't save her. Evans rejected the poor child, never really having loved or wanted her. I was the only one that held the girl and named her so she wouldn't die nameless. Her name was Astra Madaline Potter. Even being such a sickly child she was beautiful, she had her mother's brilliant red hair and even being a newborn her eyes were the color of amethyst. She would have grown to be stunning. When she died I was the only one that cried and I gave her a burial in Godrics Hollow with my ancestors, for even though she was not my blood or yours, I was the only one that had claimed her as family. Two days later I went into labor and our son was born. I had kicked everyone out of the room. Being an elf, only others of our kind would have been allowed to stay. I wrote two birth certificates, one was the official one that now resides in the main Potter Vault, the other had the proper information but was under a charm that will break when our son is claimed by you in Gringotts. His name is Harald Severus James Potter-Prince, but you would know him as Harry James Potter. They placed him under a glamour to merge his features from yours and mine, to mine and Evans'. The magic of his inheritance will break the glamour on his seventeenth birthday. You probably wonder why you don't remember our relationship. You probably do not even remember that you are a full-blooded Dark Elf. Two days after I was captured you, Tom and his followers stormed the castle having finally tracked me through our bond. I was held at wand point, you and the others were forced to submit. Your elf was locked away, your memories of our school years and after were altered. The spell that altered your memories was very old and was declared forbidden by Merlin himself, how Dumbledore found it remains a mystery to me, but everyone who ever shared those memories with you and were unaware of the spell he was casting had theirs altered as well. Anyone with creature inheritance had them locked away. Several were taken from their mates like you and I. Sirius' Incubus was locked away and Remus werewolf is being poisoned to keep it feral, they were allowed it keep their relationship. Peter was forced to become a 'traitor'. Lucius was separated from Rabastan and forced to marry that gold digging shrew Narcissa Black. He was pregnant with Draco, whose inheritance will break all enchantments just like Harald's. Tom was driven insane and Rodolphus was forced to marry Bellatrix Black. Gideon and Fabian were captured, I don't know their fates. Arthur was forced to marry the twin's younger sister Molly/Mary, whatever her name is. The children from Arthur and the twins had their memories altered as well, but when they reach majority they will receive an inheritance and a letter from me stating they must hide and wait till our son's majority so that they could be a united front against the true dark lord. I wrote this letter and have given it to Gringotts because all Elfs possess the ability of foresight, but only when the fates allow it. In a dream last week I saw what is to happen on All Hallows Eve and in the years following, I did not see anything past Harald's Majority so I cannot give you warning. Though I can say this, look where everyone has been but no-one thought to look. Allow the Goblins to help you. The spell that alters memories only needs one person to start, but afterward everyone involved must have it removed individually. Get our son from the Dursley's, he has no business there, they share no blood. Love him, Protect him, Guide him, Please! Remember that I have always and will always love you Severus._

_ Forever yours,_

_ James Charulus Prince-Potter _

Severus all but collapsed into his armchair. He did not question the letter's validity because it was signed in blood, meaning that it was willingly written and that everything was the truth. Severus had known that there was something wrong with his mind and body, but whenever he thought too hard about it he seemed to remember something else that needed to be done. Shaking his head to try and clear his muddled thoughts he stood and made his way towards his bedroom. 'First thing in the morning I will go to Privet Drive and collect Harald, then we will head to Gringotts and get this sorted out', Severus thought as he set an alarm for 5:00 am and drifted into a troubled sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Thoughts? Review Please! **

**Chapter Question- Who went to Orlando LeakyCon 2014? If you did, tell what you thought! **


	2. Dreams and Mates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Spell is Broken: Memories Returned

Chapter 2

Dreams and Mates

OoOoOoOoOoO

"**I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time." ~ A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Malfoy Manor, Whiltshire, England

July 31

12:00 AM

A young fair haired man shot up in his bed, a scream on his lips. Eyes that are normally as blue as the sky were blacker than night, his bleached blond hair stood on its ends as magic pulsed around him. His name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy and he is a Dominate Veela whose Submissive mate just came into their inheritance.

Draco struggled to get out of the sheets that had entangled his body when he was asleep. There was the fast, soft footsteps approaching his bedroom. The door to Draco's bedroom opened to reveal his father dressed in silk pajama pants and his shirt unbuttoned. Lucius's hair was flowing freely around his shoulders and rumpled from sleep. He had been woken by the magic that was flowing from his son's room, indicating that his son's mate had received their inheritance and finished awaking Draco's Dominate Veela. Lucius was happy that his son would hopefully not be forced to experience the same fate as he did seventeen years ago.

Oh yes, Lucius remembered what happened all those years ago, for much like Elfs, Veela who are carrying cannot be affected by most harmful spells. Lucius was forced to watch as his mate had his creature locked away with the memories of their relationship. He played along with the farce of forgetting about his mate and marrying the youngest Black daughter. He even, reluctantly, accepted the story that Draco was from a drunken night at a club and then magically adopted by Narcissa. Which was not the case, it was only a spell that changed Draco's appearance. Draco had inherited his mate's square jaw, and body build, but had received his own coloring. The spell made it seem that his coloring was Lucius, expect for the eyes which were blue like her's.

Draco finally freed himself from the clutches of his sheets and was ready to race out of the house to find his mate. Lucius, seeing that his son's Veela was in control, reacted quickly, stunning his son and tying him to the bed. Draco quickly broke the stunner and struggled to escape the ropes holding him. After about fifteen minutes of useless struggling the newly awakened Veela began to calm down and let his human counterpart take back control of their body.

"Father! Let me go!" Draco begged. "I need to go to them! My Mate! They are so sad! Father please!"

"I'm sorry Draco," Lucius apologized quietly. "You know you must not for a week while their body and mind adjusts to the new Veela. You will receive dreams that will allow you to talk with them and find their identity so you can immediately go to them at the end of the week. We _must _keep this from Narcissa. She will only try to lock away your Veela and mine when she realizes that it isn't."

"That Bitch is going to die a very painful death when sire's memories are restored," Draco snarled.

"Yes, she is," Lucius said softly and sat on the bed next to his son. "I so wish your sire was here Dragon. He could help you much more than I. I am submissive, I cannot help you the way you truly need."

"Mother..." Draco began to protest.

"Sleep love," Lucius said softly and cast a light sleeping spell on his only son. The submissive veela dropped a kiss to his son's hair and left the room.

Lucius sighed as he made his way towards his office, knowing he would not be able to sleep again without a drink. When the blond arrived, there was a letter sitting on his desk baring the Gringotts seal. Quirking his eyebrow in confusion, Lucius made his way to the liquor cabinet and poured himself two fingers of firewhiskey before sitting down behind his desk and examining the letter. Treating it like a Band-Aid, he ripped open the seal and unfolded its contents;

_Greetings Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Lestrange, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy;_

_We the Goblin Nation, as wished by Goblin Friend Lord James Charulus Prince-Potter, are extending to you and your son the title of Goblin Friend. We wish for you to come to the Diagon Alley Gringotts as soon as can be safe. We know of the things that have happened to you thanks to Lord Potter who, a month before going into hiding with the muggleborn Lily Evans, came to us with a truly nightmarish story. Honoring his wishes we are to extend this invitation to those who were considered Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin's closest friends and to offer the removal of the spell that was placed on all of you. First though we must attend to Lord Severus Tobias Potter-Prince and his Heir, Harald Severus James Potter-Prince who will be coming later today. There is much to be explained and much to do before Hogwarts resumes on September 1st. All of the forsaken ones shall unite to return our world to what it once was. _

_May your wealth ever grow and your instincts never lead you astray;_

_Gringotts Junior Manager Bloodclaw_

Lucius leaned back in his chair and smiled, it was time for the truth to be known.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

#4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England

July 31

1:00 AM

The glow around the young wizard finally dissipated. Harry let out a sigh and turned over in sleep and smiled gently as he started to dream.

**dream**

Harry woke slowly, laying on his back in a field of soft grass. The sun was shining down on him and warming him as a breeze gently floated through the air. Harry slowly stood and looked around him, taking everything in. The raven haired youth realized he was on the quidditch field at Hogwarts, but it was different. It was brighter, the air was fresher and warmer, the grass was softer and greener. Harry tensed as light footsteps came from behind him. He turned slowly;

"Hello?" Harry asked as he looked at the new comer who was outlined by the light making his face appear shadowed.

"Hello, my love," a deep voice purred as he walked forward to reveal his face. Harry gasped in surprise.

"Draco?" Harry questioned softly. He was surprised that he felt no anger at seeing the older blond. All he felt was confusion and panic. "What's going on?"

Draco looked over at the beautiful creature in front of him and was surprised to see Harry Potter. He wasn't surprised that he was a creature, but surprised that he had a mate other than human of another Veela. It was rare for creatures to mix blood. Draco then really looked at Harry for the first time since the inheritance. He had grown from his previous stature of 5 feet 5 inches to stand so that the top of his head was just barely to Draco's chin at 5 feet 7 inches, he would never be very tall because of being a submissive. Harry's raven colored hair had grown so that it was down to his hips and curling at the ends. His body had taken on a more feminine looks with wider hips. He had high cheek bones with full red lips, his skin took on an almost unnatural glow. His eyes remained green, but they had deepened from an emerald to an almost black forest green. The most surprising part were his ears, they had extended almost another half inch and had pointed perfectly at the top, and leaving no doubt in Draco's mind what he was.

"Oh Harry," Draco sighed realizing that Harry had no idea what was happening to him. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I...was in my room at my Aunt and Uncles counting down till my birthday. I had been thinking about the fact that I was promised to be with my Godfathers after two weeks at my relatives, but I had just been forgotten by Dumbledore and my friends," Harry sounded so sad, so bitter to Draco. He wanted nothing more than to pull the smaller male into his arms and sooth his sadness, but he knew that explanations must come first. "I must have lost track of time because suddenly the clock struck midnight and it was like I had been dosed with sleeping potion. Then I woke up here."

"Why don't we sit down, this will take a while," Draco suggested and sat down Indian style in the grass. Harry soon followed suit, having decided to follow his instincts that had never lead him astray yet. When both were seated facing each other Draco spoke again; "what happened tonight was your inheritance, though it is not like the ones spoken about last year at Hogwarts when the Ministry officials came to speak about coming of age. While you did come of age and are legally an adult in the eyes of the Ministry as well as Magic, you came into a creature inheritance last night as well."

Unlike what Draco was expecting, Harry just cocked his head to the side and asked, "Creature inheritance? I didn't know that was possible."

"It is, though recently many of these inheritances have been sealed away," Draco scowled slightly before continuing; "but that is not for me to tell you, that job belongs to someone else. I am here to speak of your inheritance and what it means for you...and for me."

Harry took that moment to really look at himself, he ran his hands over his widened hips and over his face. When he reached to do the same with his hair he brushed his ears and his eyes grew large.

"Elf. I'm an Elf," Harry stated in awe. "But we are supposed to be extinct!"

"No," Draco shook his head. "Just hidden away. You seem to be taking this rather well."

"A few years ago when I first started Care of Magical Creatures I got curious," The new elf admitted. "I searched and bought any books I could find on magical creatures that were not prejudiced. Most of them I bought in Knockturn Alley. I read about Elfs, Veela, Vampires, Werewolves, Sprites and more. The books were interesting but they lacked a lot. I know that each creature has one ture mate that was chosen by fate. I know that in each coupling there is a Dominant/Alpha and a Submissive/Omega. I know that it doesn't matter the gender of either partner in either role, all submissives can carry and birth children naturally. That's about all I know really."

"Very good little Elf," Draco purred. Proud that his intended knew as much as he did.

"I can also tell that I am a submissive mate," Harry said softly, eyes sparkling. "I always wished this were true. I knew I was gay the moment I caught Percy Wealsey and Oliver Woods snogging in a deserted corridor during third year. I also knew that I would be the submissive, I wished that there was a partner out there for me who wouldn't put the weight of the world on my shoulders, who would give me a family that I didn't have growing up."

Harry stopped speaking and pinned Draco with a piercing gaze. Harry was taking in the changes to the Slytherin student. He had grown so that he reached a respectable 6 feet 1 inch. His shoulders had broadened and his hair was like Harry's used to be; short and untamable. Harry then noticed the Wings. Draco had beautiful wings that reached 12 feet across, the feathers were a pearl color with the occasional deep forest green adding a hint of color. Harry then realized what Draco was.

"I also know that you are a dominate Veela," Harry said confidently.

"A very true statement," Draco grinned. "Can you tell anything else?"

Harry thought for a moment, he took in his surroundings and the Veela before him. Harry felt safe for the first time in a long time. He felt no need to hex the blond, his instincts were yelling at him to get closer to Draco. He breathed in deeply through his nose and caught the scent of the Veela sitting across from him and froze. Draco smelled of nature, the woods after a fresh rain, and vanilla. His two favorite things. His inner elf suddenly yelled in the back of his mind 'MINE, MATE'.

"Mate, you're my mate," Harry breathed. Draco smiled happily that Harry had figured it out all on his own.

"Yes my love, and you are mine," Draco got to his knees and crawled closer to the elf and sat as close to him as possible. He then leaned over and placed his mouth next to Harry's ear and said, "and I don't intend to ever let you go. You are MINE to have. MINE to cherish. MINE to ravish. MINE to love and MINE to protect. I want to stand side-by-side with you as you find out the truth of his world and make your own choices on who to trust and who to fight."

All of a sudden the world began to fade into darkness. Harry turned to Draco and grabbed his shirt desperately.

"NO! I don't wish to wake and find that I had made this all up!"

"Shush loveling," Draco soothed his mate. "This isn't made up. For the next week we cannot see each other in person do to the inheritance still settling down. Instead we meet every night in our dreams to get to know one another so that when the week is out we don't have a 'get to know each other' time. It seems that it is time for us to wake. When you do, simply find a mirror, you will see that this wasn't just a dream. You will have a busy day my elf, trust what is revealed by the letter Harry. I will see you tonight."

Draco's voice had grown steadily softer as the darkness pressed in. When everything had faded Harry felt the touch of lips on the top of his head before everything exploded with light.

**End Dream**

Harry sat up with a gasp and placed a hand to the top of his head where the feeling of lips still lingered. He got out of bed and looked into the mirror on the back of his door. He smiled when he realized that it really wasn't just a dream. There was a incessant tapping sound and Harry turned to find ten owls waiting outside his window. He walked over to the window and let them in and looked outside and found the sun was just over the horizon, meaning it was just now 7:30 AM. Harry turned to the owls and began his journey into the truth….

OoOoOoOoOo

Malfoy Manor.

Draco woke with a gasp, just as Harry had. He smiled to himself and pulled out of the bed, glad that the ropes his mother had conjured had faded away when he entered the dream. Quickly dressing, Draco began to make his way towards his mother's office with a bounce in his step. It was time to plan...

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Question: Who has seen Guardians of the Galaxy?**


	3. Gifts, Gifts andFather?

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Spell is Broken: Memories Return

Chapter 3

Gifts, Gifts and...Father?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"**There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature." - Jane Austen, **_**Northanger Abbey**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Spinners End

July 31

5:00 AM

Cursing was heard through the small house as Severus reached out and shut off the alarm. Sitting up he wondered why he had set it for so early in the morning, then he remembered the letters from the night before. He was still trying to wrap his head around the things he had read. He knew that even if James' letter had not been signed with blood he would still have believed it. The words called to a part of him that he didn't realize he had. It yearned to be released, it called for him to find Harald, to learn the truth, and to finally have its revenge.

Getting out of bed and quickly dressing in a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt he made his way to his kitchen. Breakfast was waiting for him on the table courtesy of his house elf Libby. He should have known the she knew about his letters and his early morning.

'She really does act like a mother sometimes,' Severus thought fondly, smiling a bit at the small creature. Severus really did have a caring and kind nature when he wasn't forced to do something he didn't want to. He was only the way he was with the students of Hogwarts because he had originally signed on to only teach Fifth year forward. He knows he doesn't have the patience to teach the basics of brewing to young, energetic pre-teens. Though after the attack on Godrics Hollow, Dumbledore changed his contract forcibly stating it would keep him from remembering Lily's death.

Severus snorted at the thought of Dumbledore's excuse. He had stopped loving her after she snubbed him for a mere slip of the tongue. He had been upset that he caused her death and that her death meant her son was now an orphan. but after what her read last night he is willing to bet that he never had cared for her, and his love was actually for James. Shaking his head he ate his breakfast in peace.

After he was finished he stood and made his way towards the door so he could go retrieve Harald and go to Gringotts to have this mess sorted out. He glanced at the clock in the hall and found he had been awake for almost three hours and it was nearing 8AM. Just as he was about to step out the door the chime on his floo alerted him to a visitor. Cursing under his breath, Severus turned and entered his living room to see Dumbledore standing there smiling and eyes twinkling.

"Ah! Severus, my boy," Dumbledore said and moved more into the room. Severus growled lowly in his throat at the overused endearment.

"Albus, Why are you here?" Severus grit out, not happy to see the man that might have caused him to forget his true life.

"I need you to run an errand for me," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"I'm a bit busy today Albus," Severus sneered. "I am on my way out the door and probably won't be back till late tonight."

"I'm sorry but this really can't wait," the Headmaster said, losing some his joviality. "I need you to fetch Harry from his relatives. As you know, today is his seventeenth birthday and he is now an adult, but we need to make sure that he doesn't leave and get himself killed by the Dark Lord. You must take him to his Godfathers."

Severus normally would have thrown a fit, but seeing as he was going there anyway he decided to just humor the old man. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and made a show of hating the boy that he was now having doubts about.

"Fine," he sneered. "I'll fetch the boy, but know this. I am going to be very busy over the next few days with a potion for the Dark Lord, so I must NOT be interrupted. It is a very sensitive potion that must not be messed up. I would prefer not to be Cruciod."

"Ah, yes, that's fine my boy," Dumbledore beamed. "What is Tom up to?"

"I cannot tell you," Severus said in frustration, Dumbledore knows that he was under a vow that made it so he couldn't speak about what he was brewing other than saying he had an assigned potion. Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Please hurry and fetch the boy," with that he returned through the floo from where he came.

Severus scowled at the retreating back of the Headmaster. He hated being ordered to do things. That was one of the reasons he always questioned why he joined the Dark Lord who gave nothing but orders. If his memories aren't his then it will explain so much. He finally turned and left his home, once outside his wards he apparated to Privet Drive.

Landing just outside the wards on the property Severus checked his watch to make sure that he wasn't there at an unreasonable hour. Seeing that it was about 8:10 he walked up to the door and knocked. A moment later the door was opened by one Petunia Dursley nee Evans.

"You!" She shouted stunned.

"Hello Tuny," Severus sneered in response. "I have come for Harry, it's his Seventeenth birthday and he no longer needs to stay here."

Petunia eyed him for a moment, looking as though there was something foul under her nose. Severus just raised an eyebrow and kept his face blank.

"You are lucky that my husband has already left for work," She muttered before opening the door to let him in. Severus stepped in and was a bit shocked to find that there were no pictures of Harry anywhere, just the whale of a boy whose current self was peeping out from behind the door frame of the kitchen. Severus eyed him and then sneered at how pathetic he was. Dudley squeaked and ducked back into the kitchen. Petunia sighed before walking over to the stairs and shouting up them;

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

A loud thump sounded and there was some cursing that had the Potions Master raising his eyebrow at, not knowing that the boy cursed at all. There was the sound of a door opening and a figure appeared at the top of the stairs and began to descend. When the figure stepped into the light Severus was a bit shocked, before him stood someone who was a perfect mix between the Potter and Prince Bloodlines. Harry's head was tilted downward in thought as he rubbed the back of his head. He was dressed in what appeared to be Dragonhide and his hair had grown to his waist, the tips of ears were just visible. He drew in a sharp breath at the visage the boy made. Harry must have heard it because his head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Sir?"

OoOoOoOoOo

#4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England

July 31

40 mins. before. 7:30AM

Harry smiled and walked towards the owls that sat patiently on his bed. There were ten total which surprised the new elf. He leaned over and began to relieve the owls of their burdens and spoke as he did so.

"You guys can stay for a bit if you would like," Harry said softly. "Hedwig isn't here right now, I sent her to Luna when Uncle got upset with her. The food bowl should be full and the water is not fresh but I'm not allowed out of the room till 8:00."

Two owls gave Harry a kind nip to his fingers after he relieved them of their letters and packages before taking flight back to their owners. The other eight took Harry up on his offer and as soon as they were free flitted across the room to the desk. Harry turned to the letters and packages littering his desk. He picked up the smallest package first, attached to it was a letter with writing he vaguely recognized. Harry opened the letter and smiled;

_Hi Little Brother!_

_You're seventeen! Congratulations! If everything that I have been told is true, then you came into an interesting inheritance last night. Just so that you know, you will always have been my brother in all but blood. I have known about you for a very long time, longer than you have known me. Just know that everything is about to be revealed. Know that I stand by you and yours forever. I'll be seeing you sooner than you think. Those who are repressed will be released. _

_All my love,_

_Bill _

Harry finished reading the letter and was very confused and a little creped out. He loved Bill ever since he first met him. Bill had always acted like an older brother, come to think of it, all of the older Weasley boys did. Even Percy before his defection from the family. Ron always seemed to be more of a tag along than a friend or brother, and Ginny, all she was, was a fan girl who had nothing else to do. Shaking away those thoughts Harry turned back to the small package attached to Bill's letter. Opening it he found a small note card written by Bill laying over a layer of tissue paper that blocked the contents from view.

I found these a few weeks ago within a tomb of a Veela that had ruled Egypt nearly three thousand years ago. I was allowed to keep them after saving the lives of several muggle archaeologists from a curse that would have had them killed within months of leaving the dig site. These necklaces belonged to the Veela and his human mate. They are one of kind and priceless. They are charmed so that if one of the wearers is in danger it heats up to different temperatures depending on the threat, if the person is thinking of the other then it cools down. It can also be used as a blind apparition guide. If the other is in danger then all you need do is grasp if firmly thinking of them and apparate. You will be taken straight to them no matter the distance, but they MUST me wearing it or it is merely a pretty accessory. They are also charmed so that only an elf and his mate or a veela and his mate and use them.

Having finished with the card Harry removed the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful pair of Jade encrusted pieces. One was a choker, obviously for the Submissive, it was made of a pearl color braided chain that was looped around a shinned oval Jade stone. The other was a amulet shaped as an Egyptian scarab that hung on a braided brass chain, it was obviously for the Dominate. Harry was in awe at the gift he received from his brother. He couldn't wait to show them to Draco. He gently put it back down on the bed and grabbed a larger box. Unsticking the letter from the package Harry opened and began to read;

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_Finally an adult Harry, Congratulations. Your gift is something that every adult wizard needs, and you don't need to worry, the skin was taken after its natural death. It resists most spells up to the unforgivable curses. It also has resizing charms that will automatically make them skin tight but breathable. Your mate won't know what to do with you in these. The coming months are going to be hard, everything is about to change. You need to stay strong little brother. The truth can never stay hidden. _

_See you soon,_

_Charlie_

Harry smiled and put the letter down and lifted the lid from the box. Inside was a set of perfectly folded dragon hide pants, vest, trench coat, and calf height boots. Taking the pants out of the box he held them in the sunlight and noticed that they shift colors between green, purple, and red. Then he placed them in the shadow and they turned pitch black, perfect for staying hidden. Grinning like a loon, Harry scrambled over to his trunk and pulled out fresh underwear and the white dress shirt from the yule ball, it was similar to the shirts pirates would wear. Turning back to the bed he stripped out of his pajamas, noticing that they were a few inches too short and rather snug across the hips. Glancing down Harry saw his hips had widened to look more like a woman's hips. He smiled, knowing it is so he could carry and birth his children safely. Pulling on his underwear he turned back to the dragon hide clothes. He slipped into the pants and grinned as they resized to fit him snugly showing off his quidditch toned legs and wider hips. He squatted down a few times and was pleased to notice that they didn't restrict his movement. Pulling the shirt over his head he picked up the vest and shrugged it on over the shirt and buttoned it. The vest resized, fitting snugly against his slim body. Lacing the boots up Harry stood and bounced a few times and was glad to find they were the most comfortable shoes he has ever worn. Finally he slipped the coat on he found that it fitted over his shoulders making them seem broader, it fitted around his sides and clung to his hips but flared at the bottom. Walking over to the mirror for the first time since waking Harry was pleased to note the changes in features and body. His hair now reached his hips and was curled gently instead of messy. His eyes were wider and a deeper forest green, his cheekbones were higher and more defined, his lips had filled out and became blood red. He turned his attention to his ears, they had gained an inch in height and were pointed at the top, indicating he was a high elf. Glancing back at his clothes he was pleased to see he didn't look like a ragamuffin child anymore, he now looked like a warrior that was ready to face the world.

Turning back to the bed he shrugged the coat off for now and focused back on the gifts. Picking up a softer gift Harry plucked the letter off the top;

_Hello Little Elf!_

_The world is beginning to right the wrongs that have occurred. I found this blanket while out at a market a few weeks ago. I instantly thought of you and what is to come. I hope you like it, it should offer you comfort in the coming weeks. Don't let the nargles ruin your birthday. _

_Your little sister,_

_Luna _

Shaking his head at Luna's letter, Harry opened the softer package and found a blanket made of velvet. It was a rich dark green, across it were rolling and twisting patterns of gold. Lifting it to his face he found that it smelled of the sweetest rose. Smiling he folded it and placed it on the end of his bed. Reaching or the next package he laughed as he recognized the handwriting;

_Hiya Harry!_

_Happy Birthday Mate! Did you get an inheritance last night? Mine surprised me something fierce. Gran says she doesn't understand where it came from but at the same time she said it doesn't surprise her. She says its a confusing feeling. Do you think she has been bespelled? It worries me Harry. Oh, anyway, I'm a nature spirit! Really makes sense now that I think about it. I really hope you like your gift, it was really hard (but fun) to get. Write back soon, I'm worried about you. I only got that one letter from you right at the start of the summer wishing me an early birthday with my gift. Did Luna send the blanket? She kept saying something about the unknown Prince and a snake in the grass. Any idea what she meant?_

_Talk to you soon!_

_Neville _

Opening the box that came with letter he was shocked to find his set of Gryffindor quidditch robes from his first year. Upon closer inspection he found them signed by every member of Ireland's national team and Bulgaria's national team from the world cup three years ago. Lifting them from the box he found a snitch underneath with a note attached.

This is the same snitch from the world cup a few years ago. I have kept in contact with Victor Krum since the tournament, I know you did as well. We worked together to get you this gift, he said he would send you a letter later since he was traveling this week for a world tour for quidditch. Victor said that professional seekers get to keep the snitches they capture. He is giving it to you. I snuck through the old quidditch robes in the pitch's closet and found these and Victor got his team to sign them and then sent them to Ireland's team who were happy to oblige our wish. I hope you like them.

Harry's smile could have blinded someone it was so big. He laughed and hugged them to his chest. He wondered if he could get the snitch made into a necklace of some sort. Placing everything back into the box Harry reached for the next one;

_Hello __**Little Brother**__!_

_Happy Birthday! __**Hows the new inheritance**__? Hows Privet Drive? __**Here's a little something**__ for our silent investor. __**It's all new**__, none of it is for sale yet. __**We hope to see you soon**__. There are things coming to light that need to be talked about. _

_**Your pranksters**__, _

_Fred __**and George**_

Harry smiled as he read the twins letter. Short and to the point like they always are. Already knowing that the gift held their latest inventions he set it to the side for a closer inspection later. Turning to the next package, he noticed that there was only one package left. The rest were just letters. Harry smiled again seeing that it was from his Godfathers;

_Hey Cub! _

_Sorry that we haven't picked you up yet, __**Dumbledore has placed wards around the house that stop anyone with magic who doesn't have his permission to be there from crossing the property boundary.**__ He said that he will send someone to escort you to us today so hang tight. __**We thought you might like your present before you got here though**__. Don't try anything till you see us though, it can end very badly. __**See you later today Harry**__. _

_Happy Birthday,_

_**Sirius**__ and Remus _

Peeling off the wrapping Harry was surprised to find a book on how to become an Animagus. Shaking his head with a smile he put it to the side and turned to the last package and grabbed the letter;

_Hello Harry,_

_I'm probably one of the last people you thought you would get a letter from today. I can understand that, but know that I never said anything against you personally. I only was against Dumbledore, he has too much power and too big of an ego. If my family ever said that I slandered you, know that is a lie. I have always cared for you. Remember? You would always come to me when you needed help when you wanted to actually understand it and not have someone else do it, like Hermione would do. Please try and see that I am on your side. I couldn't risk writing to you before because you were in Dumbledore's pocket. By the end of the day you will have a better understanding of what is going on in this world. I hope my gift helps. _

_Be Safe Little Brother, _

_Percy_

Harry was relieved, he had always loved Percy. It had hurt him to find that he had been saying awful things about him from Ron. Now though, this sounded more like the Percy he knew. The one that had sat with him after curfew and during the summers and had helped him actually understand his school work, rather than just do it for him. But Harry was getting really confused with all the weird things that the Weasley brothers kept hinting at. Shaking his head and deciding to worry about it later he opened the package to find another book. This one was different though, older, more worn. The book read 'The Theory of Magic: Light, Dark and Grey.' Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of reading something that Percy obviously loved and cherished, if the worn pages were any indication. Seeing he had three letters left he decided to go in order from least thick to most. Grabbing the thinnest he was a bit shocked to find who it was from.

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_**We really wanted to thank you for being such a good friend this past year**__. You were there for us when many of the Lions turned their backs on us for being gay. __**We already sent Neville a thank you and his birthday gift.**__ We know we weren't the best of friends before, but we consider you one now. __**I hope you like your gift, I had to pull some strings with my Uncle who works for the international quidditch association**__. You better take us to some games Potter!_

_**Thanks for everything**__,_

_Dean and __**Seamus**_

Harry scowled remembering the way the Lions had turned their backs on the two. Having known what that feels like Harry had immediately taken their side, also he was gay as well and didn't want to be a hypocrite. Feeling something else in the envelope Harry turned it over and was shocked to find Quidditch tickets, but not just any tickets, these were box seat tickets for any and all games for the next eight years! Including World Cups! Harry jumped up and down a few times before calming down. Putting those aside he reached for the second to last letter and found the generic Hogwarts letter, and that he was Quidditch captain again. He finally reached for the last letter and saw the Gringotts seal, opening it he found a folded letter and another envelope with his name. He decided to read the Goblins letter first;

_Greetings Heir Harald Severus James Potter-Prince, of the Ancient and Honored Houses of Prince and Potter; _

_This letter is in regards to a request made by Lord James Charulus Prince-Potter. He came to the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts, a month before he went into hiding with the muggleborn Lily Evans, and requested a time delayed letter. When questioned about using this old and forgotten tradition he merely stated that he had things that needed explaining and he knew that he would not be able to do so in person. He gave this letter to send to you upon your seventeenth birthday. We also extended to you the title of Goblin Friend. If you accept the offer then after Lord Potter's letter is read and all things included are taken care of we would like to invite you to a meeting at Gringotts with your accounts manager, bank manager and a Goblin Healer for our own sake of minds that everything is the way it should be, with not only your accounts but with your health as well. A similar letter is being sent to Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince with a time delayed letter as well as a similar invitation._

_May your magic get stronger and your heart never turn cold, _

_Gringotts Junior Manager Bloodclaw_

Harry was shocked when he read the letter. Potter-Prince? Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince? A letter from his father? Not wasting any more time Harry opened the second letter from the envelope;

_Hello Harry,_

_My sweet son, you must be so confused right now. This letter is the best I can do to explain for now. Read it all the way to the end and keep your mind open. First, you must know that I am not your father, I am biologically your mother. Second, I never loved Lily Evans, she was a gold digging, power seeking shrew of a witch. As you know by now you are not human, you are an elf. Weather you take after me and become a High Elf, or your father and become a Dark Elf, I do not know. Your Father is one Severus Tobias Snape-Prince and he is my mate. I do not know what kind of relationship you have with him as of this moment, but know that everything is not what it seems. It all started when I was two months pregnant with you, I wish I had just floo'd to the house that night. I was walking home from the Ministry like always, and because it was a habit, it was my downfall for capture. Severus, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail were at a meeting with Tom, yes Tom, not Voldemort, he was created by Dumbledore. I had missed the beginning because I was late getting off work, so I decided to head home and wait for your father. I was ambushed by Dumbledore and his little club. They stunned me and took me to Hogwarts where they tried, and failed, to put a memory charm on me. What they didn't know was that when a submissive elf is carrying their body can resist almost all types of harmful magics. That was another reason I didn't go to the meeting, I was going to tell your father about the pregnancy that night and I wished for it to be special. They found out after I had arrived at Hogwarts, they are going to try and use you to end Tom. They had a half assed "prophecy" from that blind, delirious, old bat Trelawney. I do not know the contents, all I know is that talks of a child born at the end of July. That idiot muggleborn Evans had gotten herself knocked up and they think it's either hers or you. In order to protect you I had to act as if the memory charm had worked. They made it seem like I had married Evans and the child she carried was mine, not some muggle's she met in a bar. They made it seem like you, Harry, were from a drunken night during a "marriage spat". I was forced to hide the pregnancy. On July 29 she gave birth to a daughter who died a few hours later. She died because, during the pregnancy, Evans had kept drinking and smoking. The girl was born very small and had so many problems that the healers said that they couldn't save her. Evans rejected the poor child, never really having loved or wanted her. I was the only one that held the girl and named her so she wouldn't die nameless. Her name was Astra Madaline Potter. Even being such a sickly child she was beautiful, she had her mother's brilliant red hair and even being a newborn her eyes were the color of amethyst. She would have grown to be stunning. When she died I was the only one that cried and I gave her a burial in Godrics Hollow with my ancestors, for even though she was not my blood or Severus', I was the only one that had claimed her as family. Two days later I went into labor and you were born. I had kicked everyone out of the room. Being an elf, only others of our kind would have been allowed to stay. I wrote two birth certificates, one was the official one that now resides in the main Potter Vault, the other had the proper information but was under a charm that will break when you are claimed by Severus in Gringotts. Your name is Harald Severus James Potter-Prince, but you are known as Harry James Potter. They placed you under a glamour to merge you features from Severus' and mine, to mine and Evans'. The magic of your inheritance will should have broken the glamour. You probably wonder why no one remembers any of this. Two days after I was captured Severus, Tom and his followers stormed the castle having finally tracked me through our bond. I was held at wand point, Severus and the others were forced to submit. His elf was locked away, and his memories of our school years and after were altered. The spell that altered the memories was very old and was declared forbidden by Merlin himself, how Dumbledore found it remains a mystery to me, but everyone who ever shared those memories with Severus and were unaware of the spell he was casting had theirs altered as well. Anyone with creature inheritance had them locked away. Several were taken from their mates like Severus and I. Sirius' Incubus was locked away and Remus werewolf is being poisoned to keep it feral, they were allowed to keep their relationship. Peter was forced to become a 'traitor'. Lucius was separated from Rabastan and forced to marry that gold digging shrew Narcissa Black. He was pregnant with Draco, whose inheritance will break all enchantments just like Harald's. Tom was driven insane and Rodolphus was forced to marry Bellatrix Black. Gideon and Fabian were captured, I don't know their fates. Arthur was forced to marry the twin's younger sister Molly/Mary, whatever her name is. The children from Arthur and the twins had their memories altered as well, but when they reach majority they will receive an inheritance and a letter from me stating they must hide and wait till your majority so that you and them can be a united front against the true dark lord. I wrote this letter and have given it to Gringotts because all Elfs possess the ability of foresight, but only when the fates allow it. In a dream last week I saw what is to happen on All Hallows Eve and in the years following, I did not see anything past your Majority so I cannot give you warning. Though I can say this, look where everyone has been but no-one thought to look. Allow the Goblins to help you. The spell that alters memories only needs one person to start, but afterward everyone involved must have it removed individually. Harald my son, go to Gringotts with your father, remove the enchantments placed upon him and get to know him. I love you! Keep safe!_

_Your Mother,_

_James _

Harry finished reading the letter and let it fall from his hands. He was so shocked, yet it explains so much. His mind racing with everything that he had learned he didn't realize how long he had been staring off into space. He was only vaguely aware of a knock at the door and his aunt's muffled shout.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

This time he was shocked out of his thinking and knocked the two books off the bed and they landed with a thump. Cursing in several different languages that would have James washing his mouth out with soap he picked up the books and left his room. He kept his head down as he walked down the stairs, still processing the letter he had just read. When he reached the bottom the quick intake of breath had his head snapping up and his eyes widening at who was before him.

"Sir?" Severus Snape, his father was standing in the entryway.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**READ and REVIEW!**


	4. A Starting Point

**Thanks to everyone was has followed and Favorited this, I honestly didn't think as many people would. Only three chapters posted and I have 280 followers with 138 favorites and 65 reviews! **

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I honestly was stuck with how to have Sev and Harry react to each other, but I think this does the characters I have planed justice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**On with the story...**

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Spell is Broken: Memories Returned

Chapter Four

A Starting Point

OoOoOoOoOoO

"**Some people think that the truth can be hidden with a little cover up and decoration, but as time goes by, what is true is revealed and what is fake fades away." ~ Ismail Haniyen **

OoOoOoOoOoO

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

Lucius Malfoy's Office

July 31

7:35 AM

Draco smiled as entered his bearer's office, he closed the door and felt the wards snap into place. The smile became fond as said bearer was spotted asleep leaning back in his chair. Draco walked closer to him and leaned on the side of the desk.

"Mother?" Draco said quietly, trying not to startle the submissive veela. Draco leaned over and carded his hand through the long blond hair. "Mother."

Lucius woke slowly, to his son calling him and a hand running through his hair. He smiled when he saw his son was calm and in control. He sat up and realized that the wards around his office were in place and he could speak freely to his son.

"Hello my dragon," Lucius smiled. He reached up and grabbed his son's hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. "How was your night?"

Draco's smile could have blinded the sun.

"Oh! You will never believe who is my mate!" Draco exclaimed, bouncing a bit.

"Who?" Lucius smiled at his son's exuberance.

"Well, he came into an elf inheritance last night," Draco paused with a wicked smile as his mother's eyes grew round in comprehension. "My mate is Harry Potter."

Lucius sat there a minute before laughing;

"Only you my Dragon would be the First Veela in a thousand years to be mated to an Elf!"

Draco froze and stared at Lucius;

"A thousand years?"

"Yes," Lucius smirked. "Elves are pure creatures, even more pure than Veela. For them to mate outside of other elves is exceedingly rare. Both mates must be very powerful, and when the elf is submissive, the Dominate must be a very protective creature. Veela are one of the few very protective creatures left."

Draco was just staring at the submissive veela sitting in front of him. Lucius kept talking;

"I do believe the two of you are mates because of the happenings in the world at the moment. We are at war, but it is about to get worse. Sure Harry will work together with Tom, and hopefully in time, the Ministry, but people will rally behind Harry, he is a natural leader even though he is a submissive. He is not afraid to lead people if he has someone to lean on and let him be weak when needed. That will be your role I believe. Are you willing to stand at his side as he leads us in this war?"

Draco snapped out of his stupor at the question, determination took over his features. He stood to his full height and flared out his new wings.

"I will stand beside him till the very end."

OoOoOoOoOoO

#4 Privet Drive

July 31

8:12 AM

"Sir?" Harry asked shocked.

"Hello Harry," Severus said quietly. He walked closer to the bottom of the stairs. Petunia was still standing in the doorway, watching her childhood neighbor waltz through her house, with a mulish look on her face. Harry was watching him with a wary look. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Are you here to take me away?" Harry questioned softly. His instincts telling him to trust the man before him. He took a step closer before he realized what he had done. Something deep inside Severus purred at the natural action. Not taking the time to think about his reaction, Severus leaned down and looked Harry in the eye.

"Yes Harry," Severus kept his face open and honest, so that Harry could see the truth into his words. "I do believe you received a letter last night from someone most unexpected?"

"Yes," Harry said hesitantly. "And You?"

"I did," Severus confirmed softly. There was silence for a moment as the two didn't know what to say or to do. Then Harry smiled a small true smile.

"You must believe it or you wouldn't be here."

"I am willing to give him a benefit of the doubt," Severus sighed. "Many things he wrote struck a chord in me that I had long since buried. That is why I am here, to take you with me, first to Gringotts for an inheritance test and medical exam, then to find what your godparents know about all of this, and finally to get in contact with those we know are loyal to you."

"Yes Sir!" Harry gave a large smile. His father was willing to take the tests to make confirm everything and not just throw the idea of him as a son away, and he was willing to try and fix his godfathers! The small smile that graced Severus's face in view of his happy son gave Harry reason for Harry to smile even larger. Reaching out before he could question his actions, Severus pulled Harry to him in a tight hug. Harry stiffened at first then reached around and hugged his father, His Father! back. Every instinct in Severus sang at holding the boy to him, a small locked away part of himself was beyond happy that his son was finally in his arms.

"Then we must hurry to Gringotts," Severus commanded as he reluctantly pulled away. "Dumbledore stopped by at my home this morning before I could apparate here, he wishes for you to under his control. We must get you away from here and to Gringotts before he realizes that I am not his puppet any longer."

"Of course," Harry said and turned back to the stairs. "Let me just pack my trunk and I will be ready to leave."

Severus followed his son up the stairs to his room. Upon seeing the room that he was being led to Severus stopped and stared at the locks on the door. Harry, sensing that his father was no longer following him, turned and saw the glare pointed at the locks and sighed.

"It's not what you think," Severus turned and raised an eyebrow in a distinctly familiar action. "Those haven't been used since before fourth year. They were also never locked every night as it was. Only after I had accidentally done magic. Something never sat right about that."

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before walking in the room with Harry. Together they packed all the things that Harry received in his trunk. Harry pulled on his new coat and placed his wand in an arm holster that had been a Christmas gift from Kingsley. Severus shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket and the two walked out of the house without so much of a backward glance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

#12 Grimmauld Place, Kitchen

July 31

7:50 AM

Two men sat staring at each other from across the kitchen table. In the middle of the table sat a letter that had been read at least ten times by both men since it arrived nearly an hour before. Unknowingly it was similar to the letters received by their godson and school yard enemy. The two men were husbands Sirius Black-Lupin and Remus Black-Lupin. Sirius looked up at the man he called husband.

"Remus?"

"Yes Siri?" Remus responded softly, staring off into space.

"Should we see if Harry and Sn..Severus received similar letters?" Sirius questioned unsurely. "I mean. This is James. He wouldn't lie about something like this, and it makes something on the edge of my consciousness stir. It makes sense though, all of things we remember doing in school, to Severus and Slytherins in general. None of us were like that, we were pranksters for sure, but our personalities were never cruel without reason."

"Yes," Remus said slowly. "This would explain memory gaps and irregularities. We should go get…"

Remus was interrupted as a bel rang through the kitchen, signifying that someone wished to come through the floo. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances and stood to make their way to the receiving room. Upon entering the small room they saw Dumbledore stepping out of the fireplace and brushing off his robs. Remus pinched Sirius slightly in the arm before he could speak, it was a silent message to his husband to let him do the talking.

"Hello Headmaster," Remus greeted. "What brings you here this morning?"

"Hello dear boys," Dumbledore greeted with a twinkle in his eyes. "I just came to inform you that I have sent Severus to retrieve Harry from the Dursley house. He should be here within the next half-hour. It is important that Harry not leave the house except to go to the Burrow till school starts. It is simply not safe."

"I will not lock him in this house like I was," Sirius growled. "He is a teenage boy. He would be insane before September 1st rolls around!"

"I understand," Dumbledore sighed, twinkle dimming a bit. "But to keep him safe this must be what happens."

"I will explain it to him," Remus says, holding up a hand to forestall complaints from Sirius. "But it will be his choice if he stays or goes. Harry is 17 now, an adult, we can't force him to stay."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighs again, as if it pains him to think about Harry getting hurt. "I suppose that is all I can ask."

Dumbledore casts one more glance at the two men, as if hoping they will stop and reconsider making Harry stay. When they don't move he shakes his head and steps back through the floo with a shout of 'Headmaster Office! Hogwarts!'

Sirius turns to Remus with an expectant look.

"What?" Remus demands.

"You're the one who normally comes up with the plans," Sirius points out.

"Then I suppose we head to Gringotts," Remus says thoughtfully. "James' letter sounds that Severus must take Harry there and claim him so that the spells can be lifted. We will see if they can do us as well."

"Fine by me," Sirius nods. "Let's go."

They walk downstairs and out of the house before turning and aparating to Diagon Ally.

OoOoOoOoO

**Thoughts? Questions? Review!**


	5. The Discovery's Begin

**So, I started writing this chapter literally right after I loaded the teaser, but I kept getting called to do other things. One of which was being given literally three days to write a completely original Halloween story that is age appropriate for preschoolers but could still keep a fifth graders attention. So Yeah, that's what I spent the week of Halloween doing. **

**But anyway, as I wrote this I just kept going and going and before I knew it my page count reached 11 and I knew I needed to find an ending point before it became 30 pages. So unfortunately the person who survived is NOT in this chapter. It WILL be in the next. **

**IMPROTANT: This story has become my NaNoRiMo project. For those of you who don't know what that means, I have to write 50,000 words in the month of November. (Shoot me now, why did I sign up for this?) I will be posting really long chapters hopefully.**

**Any who, enough wish wash form me…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Duh. **

The Spell is Broken: Memories Returned

Chapter 5

The Discovery's begin

OoOoOoOoOoO

"**Never believe that a few caring people can't change the world. For, indeed, that's all who ever had." ~ Margaret Mead **

OoOoOoOoOoO

Diagon Alley, London, England

July 31

8:30 AM

_"Then I suppose we head to Gringotts," Remus says thoughtfully. "James' letter sounds that Severus must take Harry there and claim him so that the spells can be lifted. We will see if they can do us as well."_

_"Fine by me," Sirius nods. "Let's go."_

_They walk downstairs and out of the house before turning and aparating to Diagon Ally._

Appearing with a pop near the entrance to Diagon Alley, Sirius rushed over to the brick wall and taps the correct sequence of blocks with his wand. He bounces impatiently as he waits for the entrance to open enough to let him through.

"Sirius! Slow down!" Remus chided, as he walked after his mate who was jogging down the middle of Diagon Alley. "You know as well as I that the goblins will not do anything with us until they have finished with Harry and Severus first. They are the priority seeing as it was a last wish straight from a Lord under their keeping, and if I know James he probably secured himself a title like Goblin friend that makes it even more important to help them first."

Sirius spun around and pinned Remus with an incredulous look.

"But!"

"No buts Sirius!" Remus said firmly. "Slow down. We'll get there when we get there. Without knocking people over in the process!"

Sirius stopped moving and waited till his husband caught up and he sulked as they continued walking toward the bank.

"I'm just excited Remy," Sirius whined. "We get to see our cub and figure out the gaps in our memories."

"I know Sirius," Remus sighed and put his arm around his husbands shoulders. "It's early and I doubt, if they are even there yet, that they have gotten things done."

"Yeah," Sirius conceded. "I suppose your right."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gringotts Lobby, Diagon Alley

July 31st

8:20 AM

_Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before walking in the room with Harry. Together they packed all the things that Harry received in his trunk. Harry pulled on his new coat and placed his wand in an arm holster that had been a Christmas gift from Kingsley. Severus shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket and the two walked out of the house without so much of a backward glance._

In the hustle and bustle of the bank a small pop was heard in the seldom used apparition point within the bank. To use said point a magical needed special permission, which Severus had because of his position as one of the world's best Potions Master and ran a side business through Gringotts to sell potions.

When they appeared Harry broke away from Severus and leaned against the nearest wall trying not to puke what was left of his dinner from the night before. Harry hated apparating with a burning passion, having only traveled side-along a handful of times. He hated how it felt like trying to squeeze through a soda straw, how he couldn't breathe or see. It was not a feeling he enjoyed overly much.

Severus was shocked at Harry's reaction to apparating and quickly stepped over to his side as he fished through the expanded pockets of the pants he wore. As a potions master he was always carrying essentials for healing as it was required to have medical training to complete the mastery. Finding the anti-nausea potion he quickly uncorked it and coaxed his son to drink it.

Harry felt the potion taking effect and slowly stood from the wall and regained his balance to see Severus looking at him with a bit of worry in his eyes. He gave a small smile to the usually stoic man.

"Sorry about that," Harry blushed. "I can count on one hand how many times I have apparated in my life. I didn't think it would bother this time because it didn't make me sick last time. It must have been the inheritance."

"Do not worry about it," Severus said softly. "It took me several months of almost daily apparition to not get dizzy and nauseas every time. Let's go see the Goblins."

The two turned and made their way towards the nearest teller, which was a younger Goblin who barley looked like an adult. When they approached the teller the young Goblin glanced up at them and said in a higher pitched voice than others;

"Yes?"

Severus stepped forward and gave a small bow before speaking.

"Young Goblin teller we wish to speak with Junior Manager Bloodclaw concerning the letters we received from his office," the young teller looked more closely at the two magicals before him.

"Letters?" his voice squeaked holding out his hand for said letters. Severus fished his out of his pocket and Harry summoned his from his trunk. The goblin took the letters and looked them over before ringing a small bell that was hidden from view. A moment later an older Goblin came from a hall from behind the row of tellers. The letters were handed to the new goblin and Severus and Harry were motioned to follow the older Goblin.

Severus and Harry started down the hall after the older Goblin. The hall was darker than the lobby, they were made of old limestone and lite only with fire torches. There were many different doors spread along the hallway. Each door had name plates stationed right between eye level for goblins and humans. As they continued down the hall the floor began to slop slightly downward. After a good ten minutes of walking the Goblin came to a stop outside a rather plain looking door with a silver name plate the was marked BLOODCLAW. The globin gave three sharp knocks on the wood. A moment later something in gobbledygook was shouted through the door. The other responded on kind before he turned to the two magicals;

"You may go in."

Severus gave a bow that was slightly deeper than that to the teller but still wasn't very deep. Harry this time was able to copy the action.

"Thank you master goblin, may your enemies ever fall before you," Severus said strongly. Harry just looked confused. Severus turned to open the door and saw the confused look. "I'll give you a book on Goblin traditions later for you to read."

Harry thanked him as he followed him into the room. Severus bowed to the Goblin behind the desk, again slightly deeper than the last bow, Harry copying once more. The Goblin behind the desk was just over the middle age range, he had slightly wrinkled skin, it was littered with small scars and his hair was almost purely grey. The office walls were made of what looked like a blue marble, hanging on the wall were various, dangerous looking weapons, as well as several hides and kills. The Goblin looked up from his paperwork when he heard his door close and saw the two men bow. He stood and returned the bow knowing who they were.

"Welcome," the goblin started in his deeper raspy voice. "Lord Prince, Heir Potter-Prince, my name is Bloodclaw and I am the goblin that Lord Potter worked with directly."

"Greetings Master Bloodclaw," Severus started. "If you worked with James, then you know why we are here."

"Yes," Bloodclaw nodded, he returned to his chair and motioned for Severus and Harry to sit. The two sat in the chairs directly in front of the desk, they were made from a dark cherry wood with blood red cushions. "I do not know all the contents of the time delayed letters, it was not my business, but I do know that he was revealing to the two of you what has been forcibly hidden away."

Severus looked over at Harry who looked at him hopefully. Harry wanted him to ask for a blood test to confirm that they are father and son. He gave a slight nod of agreement.

"Master Bloodclaw, before we continue with what James asked for, I would like a blood test to confirm that we aren't all just victims of an elaborate prank set up by one James Potter," Severus sneered, showing that he was still the old dungeon bat of Hogwarts. In truth, he was just scared that he might have had almost 18 years stolen form him that his memory gaps were from something other than spending to long under the _cruciatus. _

The goblin took a minute to really look at the man before him, then nodded slowly.

"I can understand the need, Lord Potter certainly has a reputation as a prankster," Bloodclaw reached into a drawer and pulled a large scroll then a blank piece of parchment and a silver knife. "Heir Potter-Prince will have to drop three drops of blood onto the parchment. The way this works, it will only show parents and grandparents. This scroll is a partial family tree, it shows this generation and all the way back 500 years, upon Heir Potter-Prince's birth both family trees combined into one scroll. As far as I am aware the full family trees at manor's combine as well. I do not have access to the full family tree, only you have access to that at the Prince and Potter properties. We will use both as proof of blood relations, start with the blood test."

Harry nodded, he stood and walked over to the desk. Picking up the silver blade he quickly sliced that pad of his thumb and counted three drops on the parchment. The blood turned black and began to turn into six names with blood status and/or creature status.

_ Tobias A. Snape Eileen Snape nee Prince Maruis Potter Beatrix Potter nee Fawley _

_ (Pureblood- Squib) (Pureblood) (Pureblood) (Pureblood) _

_ (Dark-Elf- Dormant) (Dark-Elf- Dormant) (High-Elf-Dominate) (High-Elf- submissive) _

_ Severus __Snape__ Potter-Prince James Prince-Potter _

_ (Pureblood) (Pureblood)_

_ (Dark-Elf-Dominate- _**BLOCKED)**_ (High-Elf- Submissive- _**PARTIAL BLOCK**_)_

_ Harald Severus James Potter-Prince _

_ (Pureblood)_

_ (High Elf- Submissive) _

Harry and Severus stared at the names on the paper.

"I'm a Pureblood?" The two asked together, then glanced at each other in surprise.

"So he was telling the truth," Severus muttered as he returned his gaze to the sheet and picked it up from the desk. Turning to look at Harry he pulled him into a hug surprising the young elf. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. If I had known."

"It's okay," Harry said softly as he hugged the man back tightly. "It's okay. You didn't know. You were, and still are, under the effects of spells. You don't have to apologize to me. It's what you knew to be true."

Bloodclaw still sat behind his desk cleared his throat and growled out; "As touching as this is, we should move on since you believe that blood test."

Severus and Harry, the later blushing, split from the hug and looked back to the goblin.

"I do believe that we should do the healing step next," Severus said. "If that is alright with you Master Bloodclaw."

"Yes," the goblin nodded. "That would be best, follow me. We must go to the healers level if we want this done."

Bloodclaw stood from his chair and motioned for the two men to follow him. He lead them out of his office and even further into the bank. As they walked Harry could feel the temperature of the air dropping, signifying just how deep they were. After another five minutes of walking Bloodclaw took a sharp right turn into a corridor that neither men had seen. At the end of this corridor was a large set of iron doors. They were encrusted with jewels and carved in the front was a Caduceus, Hermes Staff and symbol for healing. They opened without a touch when the goblin spoke a password.

Upon entry to the level Severus and Harry looked around, there many goblins walking around all dressed in white robes with the Caduceus on the right breast pocket. There were many different colored ones. Severus leaned over to whisper in his son's ear;

"The different colors represent different ranks of healers, the red with gold out lines are the highest ranks. They are the lead healers, normally there are only two or three on duty at a time. The lowest rank is a plain black Caduceus, they are apprentices, and their numbers always vary."

"Very good Lord Prince," Bloodclaw said surprised. "I hadn't realized you read that much in our culture."

"I respect your people Master Goblin," Severus replied smoothly. "My potions business is run through the Goblin Nation. At first it was simply I had no wish to offend you but as I began to read I found myself interested in a more personal manor. It fascinating so I learned as much as I could."

"You are one of the very few who have taken that initiative," Bloodclaw stated. He stopped walking outside a large office door. He knocked and said something in gobbledygook which was returned. Opening the door he showed them in first before following and closing the door. Severus gave a bow to the healer and his assistant as Harry followed his lead once more.

"This is healer Sharpfang and his assistant Dragonfire," Bloodclaw introduced the pair. Harry took a moment to look around the new area. He noticed that there were two guards stationed at the door, both covered head to toe and completely identical. The ceiling was low and bare, the walls were covered in medical models of different species. The floor was covered in a dark blue carpet that looked almost like stone, Harry almost thought it was at first but when he stepped on it there was a give suggesting carpet. The two Goblins were wearing the standard uniform he had seen earlier and saw that Sharpfang was a lead healer. Bloodclaw turned to the two Goblins and said; "We need a full medical work up on Lord Prince and his son Heir Potter-Prince."

"I see," Sharpfang responded and looked the two over. "Well don't just stand there come inside and sit down. This won't take too long."

Severus and Harry made their way into the room and took a seat in the small meeting area while Sharpfang went to one of the shelves and pulled another silver knife and parchment down. He turned and made his way over to the two wizards and sat before them and placed the items in the center if the table between them.

"It is quite simple," Sharpfang began. "Lord Prince must go first as he is the elder, you must cut your hand and allow seven drops of blood to flow onto the parchment. As the blood is absorbed the magic within the page will analyze everything that has been done to you."

Severus nodded slowly to what the healer said and carefully took the knife in his dominate hand. Taking a deep breath he closed his left hand around the blade and squeezed instead of dragging the blade across. Releasing the breath and opening his hand the there was a line of crimson blood where the knife had pierced his skin. Severus held his hand over the parchment and turned it allowing the blood to be slowly dripped down from the hand to the parchment and disappear. Harry looked at the paper with something akin to fascination having seen something similar in the diary in his second year, yet the magiks around them felt completely different. This felt neutral, neither light nor dark, it was there to be used nothing more nothing less. The diary had been something else entirely, it was dark magic, malicious, but tainted with something else. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as writing began to scrawl across the page. Bloodclaw reached out and snatched the parchment up and handed it to the goblin healer.

Severus and Harry shared a look as Severus held his hand out to the assistant goblin to heal. There was an intense conversation in Gobledigook between the goblins in the room. After a moment when Bloodclaw ordered one of the guards to leave for something he turned back to the two.

"It appears as though what you said is only the tip of the ice," Bloodclaw growled. "We are going to need to a lot of careful planning to get rid of everything that has been done to you and the rest of the world. This must be taken to the Emperor, as it was you that has brought this to our attention we would like you to accompany us to his palace many layers below here. We can begin to remove all things from you two as well go through all your account dealings. Please follow me, we must hurry."

With that he turned and swept from the room at a surprisingly fast pace. Harry and Severus turned to each other in shock and they both said in shock;

"The Emperor?!"

Shaking themselves from their shock they hurried after Bloodclaw along with the guards, Sharpfang and Dragonfire. They walked back through the healing halls and back towards the surface for a few moments before coming to what was a really large elevator. Bloodclaw waited though before pushing the button to call it and turned to them.

"We must wait only a moment, we are waiting for the rest of our group."

He looked around Severus to something back up the corridor. Severus and Harry turned to see who he was looking at. Harry was shocked for a moment to see his godparents before letting out a cry of happiness and running towards them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus and Sirius made their way to an empty teller inside the bank but before they could say anything a Goblin came from a side room.

"Lord Lupin-Black? Consort Lupin-Black?"

The two turned surprised.

"Yes?" Sirius questioned.

"It is good that you are already here, it saves me from summoning you. You need to follow me," the Goblin turned and lead them down the hall, the two exchanged shrugs and followed the small creature. They walked for what seemed like an hour, but was only about 20 minutes, when they came upon what was an extravagant elevator. There was a group of five goblins and two humans. As they got closer and the younger human turned at cried out at the sight of them;

"Sirius! Remus!" and he started towards them. It took a moment for Sirius to see just who was running toward them. It was the eyes that gave him away.

"Cub!" Sirius shouted with a smile, Remus smiling with him once he caught the scent drifting toward them.

Harry reached the two men and was immediately pulled into a hug between them.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked looking up at his godfathers.

"We were coming to see if we could meet you after your meeting here and see if we could see if there was any truth to a letter from James," Remus said as they let go of the young elf.

"We walked up to a teller but before we could even ask for help and this young goblin came and asked us to follow him," Sirius continued. Bloodclaw took that opportunity to say something.

"Yes, when the results of the healers test was confirmed we decided to send for the people Lord Potter requested. It was the will of Mother Magic that allowed the two of them to already be within the bank."

"So, where are we going?" Sirius asked as the elevator doors opened. Severus stepped forward to answer.

"Well Black," he sighed. "We are going to see the Goblin Emperor."

"What!?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

One very long elevator ride later where Harry, Severus, Remus and Sirius exchanged what had happened over the last 24 hours (minus Harry's Dream, they didn't need to know Draco was his mate yet). Sirius and Remus were shocked to learn what Dumbledore was said to have done was the truth.

As everyone exited the elevator the wizards took a moment to look around. They were very deep under the surface of the earth. Everywhere they looked they could see other elevators coming down from the surface at what looked like other Gringotts locations across Europe. Different jewels glinted around the walls from where mining took place. Lava was visible through cracks and as rivers throughout the underground cavern. What appeared to a large kingdom was spread out all around them. There were buildings of all different styles, materials and sizes. Right in the center or what looked to be the center was a large palace made of the same marble that the bank was famous for.

The four stood staring at the sight around them in shock when there was a throat cleared and they looked over to see a young female goblin standing before the group. Having never seen a female goblin Harry was in shock, he didn't know what he was expecting, but that was not it. Female goblins are very unlike their male counterparts. They look almost like what Santa's elves were legend to look like but taller. She was almost a foot taller than the rest of her species putting her just at Harry's shoulder. When the other Goblins caught sight of her they dropped into kneels, the men catching on did the same.

"So you are the ones that Lord Potter talked of in his visit," She laughed lightly. "I remember it, though I was a child at the time. He spoke with my father for what seemed like hours and he had me sat in his lap as they discussed things I was too young to understand."

"You knew him?" Harry looked up in hope then blushed and looked down again. He heard a light laugh of the young woman.

"You all can stand," she smiled. "I hate when I get bowed to by those I wish to become friends with. To answer your question young elf, yes I did, though not well. He only managed one trip here before that Halloween night. My name is Springwind, I am the princess here. My father is the Emperor."

"You're Highness," Severus said, with the deep wasted bow the others once again followed his lead. "My name is Severus Potter-Prince, Lord of the Ancient and Honored House of Prince."

"My name is Sirius Lupin-Black, Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Black," Sirius said in his bow.

"I am Remus Lupin-Black, Consort of Lord Black," Remus said with a smile at his mate. Harry paused, never having introduced himself this way but gave it a shot when Severus shot him a small smile.

"And I am Harald Potter-Prince, Heir to the Ancient and Honored House of Prince and Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet some of the people Lord Potter spoke of with fondness and love," Springwind said. "Why don't all of you follow me, my father is waiting to discuss this."

With that she turned and began walking towards the large castle that seemed to loom over them. Springwind took it upon herself to talk about her home.

"This is the largest Goblin settlement in the world, it encompasses all major and minor Gringotts branches in the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Spain, Portugal and Germany. The rest of the countries all have their own settlements deep under the crust but are not as large as this one. We are the main settlement as this is where the Emperor lives. Each of the other nations has a member of our family as an over seer but still fall under Father's rule. I am the oldest of six children meaning I will take the title of Empress when the time comes. My father is the oldest of three but is fairly young for the title of Emperor as he inherited the throne when his father was killed during a battle against a rogue sect of vampires. My uncle is stationed in the Russian kingdom and my Aunt is stationed as the head of the Chinese kingdom."

As she talked the group walked through the city and drew closer to the castle. There goblins everywhere, it looked like a real medieval kingdom. Children of all ages where playing in the streets, women were out shopping and men were working.

"The Goblins that are stationed within the banks are chosen in a very careful manor. Many are former warriors who have been stationed as a guards or tellers. They work their way through the ranks to become Vault Managers. Much like humans our people chose the profession they wish to be a part of when they finish their schooling, though all Goblins learn how to handle finances so if there was ever a reason they needed to work in the bank. We have many options, your people would call it medieval, but it's the way it has always been and will stay for a long time more."

The four soaked up everything she was saying in fascination. She turned around and looked at them and smiled at their awe struck faces.

"Young Elf?" She caught Harry's attention.

"Your Highness?" Harry questioned.

"Come walk beside me," Springwind said as she looked back. "I wish to walk beside someone and not in front of everyone."

Harry looked overwhelmed at the thought but complied right away. Now they were passing through the gates of the castle. Guards were stationed everywhere and they all bowed to their princess and her party. As they reached the stairs to lead into the castle Harry automatically offered his arm to the Princess. She easily accepted it with a smile and led them up. The doors were opened by the guards.

Stepping inside and looking around was almost like stepping back into the bank lobby. It was almost identical, the only thing that was different was that there were no teller desks and instead of the head teller at the end of the hall there sat a large throne. This throne, compared to everything else in the hall, was simple. It was simply an oak wood high-backed chair with intricate patterns of gold paint. Siting in the throne was, obviously, the Emperor. He was just as tall as his daughter. It was a trait that is passed only to those of the royal line, many generations ago there was a Veela that mated in giving them fae like looks and more height. When we entered into the throne room he stood and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome friends of the Goblin Nation! I am Emperor Silverblade."

Everyone that came from the bank kneeled while the princess curtsied and then made her way to stand at her father's side.

"Stand friends, and introduce yourselves," Silverblade said with a smile. "I know of you but I do but I cannot put a name with a face."

The four stood with the rest before they repeated their introductions they gave earlier.

"You're Highness," Severus said, with the deep wasted bow the others once again followed his lead. "My name is Severus Potter-Prince, Lord of the Ancient and Honored House of Prince."

"My name is Sirius Lupin-Black, Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Black," Sirius said in his bow.

"I am Remus Lupin-Black, Consort of Lord Black," Remus said.

"And I am Harald Potter-Prince, Heir to the Ancient and Honored House of Prince and Ancient and Noble House of Potter," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, I can see your resemblance to him, but I can also see the Prince features in you as well," Silverblade said as he looked at Harry for a moment before turning to the goblins that came with them. "Bloodclaw, what have you found?"

"I do believe it would be best if you read it for yourself your majesty," Bloodclaw stated as he pulled the list made from Severus blood from a pouch on his hip. Silverblade took the parchment and began to read. The more and more he read the more and more upset he seemed to become. Finally he looked up and his eyes were filled with anger.

"This is even worse than James said all those years ago," his voice rumbled lowly. "Before we do or discuss anything else this all needs to be corrected. Healers, we are going to do all three at once. Go prepare the ritual room and call anyone else you need. You only get one chance at this but it needs to be done soon before Dumbledore realizes they are gone and activates the loyalty spell causing them to lose everything that has happened in the last 24 hours."

The healers bowed with a sharp 'yes you majesty' before leaving to gather what they need. The Emperor stood and made his way to the men standing before him.

"Gentlemen, this needs to happen now," Silverblade began. "You will all be taken to our ritual room where our healers will remove the blocks, spells, enchantments and potions all placed upon you. We do not need to test you Lord Black or Consort Black because it is a powerful clearing ritual, it's harmless if there is nothing to remove but completely affective on even the darkest magic. When everything is set up the ritual should take about two hours."

"This can be done right here right now?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Yes," he nodded, "I can look after the young elf, but this needs to happen now."

"Alright," Remus said glancing at his two companions who nodded at him. "We'll do it now."

Just as he said this the healers returned and escorted them from the throne room leaving Harry alone with the emperor and his daughter. Well, and the guards, Bloodclaw having gone with the healers. Harry looked at the two Royals as they made their way over to him.

"Want to go for a walk?" Springwind asked with a sweet smile, all Harry could do was smile and offer his arm once more. The two left the throne room heading towards the courtyard. What neither of them knew was that they just created a friendship that will be the start of the change.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sorry again for not getting to that bit. **

**Anyone else excited for the 200****th**** episode of Supernatural next week? **

**If anyone wants to read my Halloween story it's on Achieve of Our Own under the same Pen Name- 96flowers. It's called Halloween Spooktackular. **


End file.
